Hugs Last
by UndyingWhale
Summary: Santana really, really likes Brittany. Could she admit she likes her? Own version- (ONGOING)
1. Chapter 1

Hugs Last

* * *

Santana laid in bed thinking, just thinking. What it would be like to date a girl. She knows she's gay, but she never kissed a girl before. Which is nuts because she's Santana Lopez, she makes out with boys but never really into it. She closes her eyes and constantly go to sleep.

"Hey! Santana wake up!" Quinn yelled, waving her arms back and forth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in, come on we are going to be late for cheerios practice."

"Urgh, fine."

Santana stood up, groaning. She grabbed a pair of cheerio outfit and delightfully throw it to Quinn, so she can make up the bed.

"Why the hell are you making your bed"

"Mom is going to be mad if I don't clean my room."

"So, what?"

"Last time, there was a visitor and she thought I was there, so she opened a door to see a full of, _magazine_ in the bed."

"Oh, disgusting!"

"Yeah, so, I got to clean up my bed. Or else my mom going to freak, also I gots to hide the _magazine_."

"Just hurry brat"

"Ok ma'am"

Once Santana finished making the bed, she went to the bathroom and shower. She exited the bathroom door and saw Quinn looking at the magazine's.

"Who's disgusting now?"

"I was just curios. I mean why would this girl,"

"Enough, lets go."

They ran downstairs and into Quinn car. Quinn drove in silence and Santana was jamming with music. Once they reached to their destination, they parted their ways. Santana opened her locker for no reasons, since she always leaves her stuff on the classroom. She just stood there and probably late for cheerios practice.

"Why are you standing right there? Come on!" Quinn appeared out of nowhere.

Santana just groans in response. They were outside on the field and Sue was found talking to an unfamiliar blonde on the bleachers.

"Who's that?" Santana asked.

"How should I know?" She responded while walking.

"Why'd I even bother to join this."

"Loser."

"You."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Okay, girls, run laps!" Sue yelled through the megaphone.

"Quinn and Santana, come over here!" Sue yelled.

Quinn and Santana exchanged glances and ran towards their coach.

"Yes, coach?" Quinn said, focusing on Sue.

Santana look at the blonde next to Sue, the blonde just smiled at Santana. Santana looked away.

"You need to train this young girl, right here," She gestured over to the leggy blonde.

"Our basic routines, diets, and you know the stuff."

Santana and Quinn nodded.

"Ok now getta hell out of here!"

The three of them walked towards the field.

"Hey, my name is Quinn, and this is Santana the co-captain."

"Hello, my name is Brittany!"

"Hey." Santana said.

"Let's talk later, we have to finish these laps." Quinn ordered

The three of them started running, catching up with the other cheerios. Brittany glances at Santana often. Brittany wants to be friend with Santana for some reasons. After they did their laps, they were instructed to 'hit the shower'.

"Do we hit the shower?" Brittany asked. Quinn just laughs hysterically and Santana just giggles.

"No, Sue doesn't mean that. She means to shower or something like that." Santana said.

"Oh." Brittany suddenly felt embarrassed. ' _great at first impression Brittany.'_ Brittany thought.

"New here?" Quinn asked, feeling curios.

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Hurry up ladies. No time for gossips." Sue said.

After the three of them showered they talk in the lockers. Santana was interested on Brittany and can't seem to get bored on what she says. A lot of times when Quinn say something she yawns, or yell for her to shut up. But with Brittany she is pleasuring herself.

The bell rings and Quinn said bye to both of them.

"Well, do we have the same class?" Brittany smiled brightly. She handed over her schedule.

"Yes, we do, actually all of them." Santana smiled. She gave Brittany back her schedule.

"Yay!" Brittany cheered.

"Come on."

The class was interesting, history is kind of funny for Santana. They both stood in front of their lockers; since they were locker neighbors.

"Why would we need 3 branches?" Santana said.

"I dunno tell that to 3 musketeers, why do they have 3 musketeers?"

Santana just giggled in response and also Brittany.

"I like your giggle." They both said in unison.

They both erupted with laughs and they exchange looks for a second.

"Well, hello!" Quinn said.

"The Unholy Trinity." Brittany blurted out.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Oh, the three of us are The Unholy Trinity. We get along just fine." Brittany smiled.

"True." Quinn said.

"Come on let's get to lunch. I am so hungry." Quinn said.

"Same." Brittany and Santana said in unison.

As they walk through the halls, all eyes are on them. Quinn in the middle, Santana on the left, and Brittany on the right. The guys whistled, the girls just look at them in awe.

"We look good, like the mean girls." Brittany said.

"I know right." Quinn said.

They entered the lunch room and line to retrieve their lunch. The atmosphere in the lunch room is loud and students were rummaging to get seated. Cheerios don't need to rush to find a table, they have their reserve one. Once they got their lunch, they were seated immediately. They ate and talk.

"Hey girls." Rachel said with her tray.

"Hobbit what are you doing here?" Santana said.

"I am being polite and introduce myself to our new fellow classmate."

"I am Rachel, Brittany. I am the captain of glee club with Finn. If you willing to join, you are welcome too. Now shall I go and practice my vocal assessment assigned by my vocal teacher."

Quinn just smirks, and they continued with their gossips.

School was fast for the Unholy Trinity. They really enjoyed being a trinity and Santana had admitted to it, the three of them sat inside of lima bean or what we call it Breadstix. The three of them ordered the same pasta because It was delicious.

"And cheerio practice you have to be in time for the practice." Quinn said as Santana yawns. She played with her phone while Quinn and Brittany talk among themselves. Brittany often glance at Santana and Santana often glance at Brittany. And they're were this time where they followed the same pace and both of them were flushed with redness.

"I'd be heading out, we've been here for 2 hours." Quinn said.

"Same for me." Santana and Brittany said in unison.

They both look at each other and smiled.

"You guys are lucky having a house near Breadstix" Quinn pouted which is really disturbing.

"Keep your pout to yourself."

Brittany laughed and stood up with Santana help and Quinn went to her car heading east. While the two of them are heading west. They both talk, and Brittany brush their arms together. Santana felt her heart race and her face heat up. Both of them are really close, they both shared silence for a moment enjoying the wind.

They stopped at Brittany house first since it was near to Breadstix. They looked into each other eyes and Santana were not surprised at all that Brittany hugged her, indeed she enjoys the hug and stayed like that for a minute.

"Bye." Brittany said while they were hugging.

"Bye Britt-Britt." Santana said, tangling her hands-on Brittany hair.

And just like that Santana day is the best of the best.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hugs Last

* * *

Santana sighed and threw her keys on the drawer. She sees her mother on the living room, currently sleeping. She walked upstairs and went to her room. She walked towards her bed and lay down, breathing in and out. She closed her eyes and replayed the scenery over and over again, now she really wants to hug Brittany again. She didn't even bother to change clothes, she just want to think of Brittany. Then her phone chimes. She took it out and read.

 _Brittany: Had a gr8 time today. Night San. (:_

She smiled ridiculously and texted back.

 _Santana: Had a gr8 time too. Night Britt. (:_

Santana clutch her phone to her chest, smiling. She slept constantly.

X

"Santana!" Quinn yelled as she waved her hands-on Santana face back and forth.

"Urgh, hm?" Santana responded.

"Santana!"

Santana eyes shot open.

"Oh, my tomato! Is this an everyday thing now?" Santana groaned, hiding herself using her blanket.

"Brittany's here." Quinn said.

"Where?"

Brittany walked forward and kneel down to see Santana. Santana pulled her blanket away and she felt a little squirm on her stomach.

"Hello." Brittany smiled brightly.

"G'morning." Santana said as she stood up to do the same routine again.

"Lezpez."

"Oh, shut up Fabgay."

"I'm not even gay." Quinn said.

"Well if you choose to."

Brittany was amused at the conversation they were having.

"Do you talk like this every day?" Brittany chirps in.

"Yes." Quinn said, sighing.

Santana went to the bathroom, rolling her eyes at how her day just started.

"What does Lezpez mean?" Brittany asked, amused.

"Lesbian because her last name is Lopez."

"But why do you call her that?"

"Because she is, duh? Wait are you homophobia?"

"No, actually Santana and I are the same. I am not interested in those snobby guys."

"Oh, ok. Guess I am the only straight one here."

After showering, Santana applied make up and dressed up. She exited the bathroom and found Quinn showing Brittany, Santana singing awards sanctuary.

"She is really talented, she once won Beyoncé"

"Really."

"No" Santana said.

"Oh, finally." Quinn walked towards Santana.

Brittany was enjoying the view of Santana Lopez, her hair is down, which is not allowed. But who cares. Santana fixed her hair and put it as a ponytail, she swears she saw Brittany scowl as she put it as a ponytail.

"Let's go bitches." Quinn said.

Brittany laughs and look at Santana. They exchange looks; which always happen. They ran downstairs; they were racing and betting.

"Bye mom!" Santana yelled.

"Bye darling!"

And Santana lost.

"Damn it."

"Haha!" Quinn mocked Santana.

Santana looks sad, and Brittany hates a sad panda. So, she hugs Santana. This time, Santana was caught off guard. She returned the hug.

"Haha, Santana has to pay for our meal in Breadstix!"

"Shut up Quinn." Santana said.

Both, Brittany and Santana entered Quinn car. Santana turned on the car radio and let the music do its thing.

X

Classes were interesting, as always. Santana sat at her desk and Brittany sat on top of her desk next to Santana and everyone else were already gone.

"Isn't Quinn supposed to be coming here?" Brittany said.

"I don't think so, she probably is at a classroom making out with Puck."

"What are you doing on Friday?" Santana blurts out hence she didn't really mean too.

"Nothing, probably fantasizing about unicorns."

"You want to go to the carnival?" Santana asked.

"Yes! Is Quinn coming?"

"She probably is going to have a long sex with Puck, so no." Santana said honestly. And Santana really like to spend time with Brittany, alone. Brittany nudge Santana shoulder.

"You dirty lit-"Brittany fell, she landed on top of Santana.

Both of them are on an awkward position right now. Their legs tangled together, their forehead were touching each other's. Santana gulped, and she got lost on that blue piercing eyes. Brittany on the other hand, was flushed with red. She immediately pulled away.

"Sorry."

"It's no problem at all." Santana stood up and offered her hand for Brittany support, which Brittany gladly accepted.

"Um, I'll go and check on Quinn." Brittany said, stuttering a little. She walks as fast as she can.

Brittany walked towards the bathroom, sweating. She watches her reflection on the mirror, woah! She was red as a tomato. She washes her face with water, to wake herself up. She keeps replaying at how close She was with Santana. She grabbed a paper towel and dab her face with it, trying not to ruin her make up. She went out and found Quinn on the lockers with a mohawk boy, which she assumed was Puck. Students were rummaging around the hallways. She walked, unable to find her way back to Santana. She collapsed on a floor with an Asian girl.

"Holy fuck! What's your problem slut! Another cheerio!" The girl huffed as she stood up.

"I didn't mean-" She was interrupted as she stood up.

"You don't mean to? Cheerios really, really like to mess with me. And today I have enough!"

"Look, I didn't really mean to."

The woman started pushing Brittany to the lockers, real hard. The students gathered just being a bystander.

Santana saw students gathered around so she went towards it. She was fuming as she saw Tina fighting with Brittany she instantly pulled Tina away.

"What the hell is your problem Tina?"

"Santana?"

"Why are you picking fight with Brittany?"

"That? No, it was nothing, she picked a fight with me!"

"I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter, your my friend you should believe me."

"Well she's my friend too. Brittany here is innocent, and for a second I thought you were getting better."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and carefully walked to the nurse's office.

"Well, it's a bad day for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good. I don't need to go to the nurse."

The bell rings and the hallways were quiet in just a second.

"You do Brittany."

"No, I'm all fine."

Santana hugged Brittany, maybe it will work.

"You still need to go to the nurse, hugger."

"Uhuh."

'It did indeed.' Santana thought and smiled to herself.

They went to the nurse and Santana stayed, she needed Brittany okay. Like really okay. That darn Tina beat her up really good. Santana clench her fist and jaw.

"I'm okay, Santana."

"What?"

"I see you clenching."

"What, was not."

"You are clenching right now."

"Guilty."

Brittany smiled. She can't believe she has met Santana who genuinely care for her, and she met her for only 2 days.

The nurse walked towards the two girls, handing over a note.

"Here is your note for the excuse for missing a class, I'm going to tell the principal at what happened in the halls today."

"Thanks." Santana said.

"Don't mention it."

Santana helped Britany up and they exited the nurse's office.

"Thanks Santana."

"You are welcome"

They both looked at each other's eyes. And Brittany broke the staring contest, Santana cleared her throat.

"Do you want to study, afterschool after Breadstix?" Brittany asked.

"Sure."

They both went to the classroom and jot down any notes they'd missed. Brittany doesn't care about the notes right now. She got back to listening to the teacher and got back to looking at Santana, every now and then. And when she was caught staring she would just look at the other students which causes Santana to smirk. The bell rings and Brittany is desperate to talk to Santana until a girl block her way.

"Courtney." The girl offered her hand, which Brittany accepted.

"Brittany."

"Your new here eh?"

"Yep."

"Friends of Santana."

"Yep?"

"Awesome. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"I already have a sit."

"Oh ok, I just want to introduce you, to other people you know."

"Oh, thank you but I'm good."

"Oh okay." The girl smiled.

"Don't be a stranger."

Brittany nodded and ran towards to Santana.

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"Ready for lunch?" Brittany asked.

"Yep."

Brittany offered her pinky, which was confusing for Santana.

"I did not make any promises."

"No, silly, lets walk with our pinky linked."

"Okay."

Santana smiled, then her stomach fluttered. And her legs felt weak as she felt her, and Brittany hand brushed together. They both entered the lunch room to see Quinn on the line waiting and waving them to come. They did. And now they were seated with their food on their table.

"Yeah, I mean I would beat her up too, but I can't."

"I would, sorry Brittany if I weren't there with you."

"Its fine Quinn, you were _busy_ with Puck."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, I saw you and him against the locker making out. It looks horrifying but pretty cute."

Brittany glances at Santana, she was talking to Tina. Brittany doesn't even know what the hell is Tina there when she should be at home, grounded. Brittany saw Santana face frustrated and angry.

"Is Tina a lesbian?"

"Yeah, its weird right? She broke up with Mike, so she can ogle girls."

"Wait, does Santana have a girlfriend."

"No, never. She did not even kiss a girl yet. So weird."

Santana walked towards their table, angry at how Tina is here being happy and stuff and not being punished. Santana sat down.

"Are you okay?" Quinn says.

"Yeah, just angry at the Asian."

"I can't wait for school to be over," Quinn said.

"Same," Brittany said.

The rest of the classes were boring for Santana because of Tina. That bitch is going to regret touching Brittany. Who does she think she is. Santana was in Quinn's car, they drove in silence. No music today since she was not in the mood. Brittany sat in the passenger seat, wondering what Tina said to make Santana this angry. The three went inside of Breadstix ordering the same thing. Brittany saw Santana clenching often, and Quinn sees it too.

"Santana, what did Tina said to you?" Quinn asked.

"That Brittany was. " Santana continued. "Never mind."

"Tell me. It's fine I'm not going to get hurt or anything."

"Ugh, She said you were stupid. I know how much you hate that words and it makes me angry."

"I don't care what other people think. I care about people saying it that are close to me."

Santana nodded. Brittany then hugs Santana. Quinn looks at the interaction they were having, and she just melts in awe how cute their relationship is. They had met for days but it was like years. After they ate they parted their ways except for Brittany and Santana, they linked their pinky together and entered to Brittany resident.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yes, I did, I just need to be in my curfew."

Brittany nodded.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey!"

"We are going to study, where's dad?"

"Work."

"Oh ok."

Santana frowned, she hadn't seen her father often. Her father is a travel journalism and hardly comes home.

"Let's go Santana." Brittany dragged her upstairs and Brittany room was Brittany. It was cute, unicorn's poster filled the room, nonetheless it was normal teenage room.

"Cute room."

"Thanks!"

"Let's start studying."

After hours of talking about the test they were going to have, they were laying down on Brittany's bed looking at the stars on Brittany's ceilings.

"When you turn the lights off it looks really pretty."

"I'll turn of the lights."

"Ok."

Santana stood up and flick the lights off. She crawled back to bed looking at the beautiful stars above them.

"Wow."

"I know right, I was afraid of the dark, so I had this for a reason."

Santana just hums in response.

"Oh, it's time for me to leave."

"Oh okay, let me walk you out."

Both women walked downstairs and went outside.

"Well, bye Brittany."

"Bye Santana."

Brittany hugged Santana, longer this time.

"Hugger."

TBC.


End file.
